dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alligators
American Alligators are semi-aquatic reptile characters that are shown or mentioned in Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER'']]. Season One * "Popping Cherry" When Dexter Morgan returned from stalking Jeremy Downs through heavy brush, he was startled by an alligator. Dexter spun around, stumbled and fell, and ended up getting soaked. He was furious that he allowed this to happen. Season Two * "Waiting to Exhale" When Dexter borrowed a tranquilizer gun and a tranq dart from work, he said it was because gators ate his puppy. In reality, he planned to use them on Little Chino. * "Left Turn Ahead" James Doakes had a near miss with an alligator when he escaped from the cabin in the Everglades. When he stopped to take a drink of water, he noticed the gator in time, and moved away from it. * "Left Turn Ahead" After Dexter killed Esteban and Teo Famosa at the cabin in the Everglades, he mentioned that he and Doakes had fed them to alligators. Season Four * "Slack Tide" An arm of a murder victim was found inside an alligator that was shot by Joe Nix. Joe said the alligator had tried to eat his dogs, so he decided to kill and eat the gator. When he cut open the gator, he discovered the arm and called the police. Season Five * "Practically Perfect" Dexter called Dead Animal Pickup to report an alligator, saying that it was near County Road 5, Mile Marker 31. He did this to lure Boyd Fowler to that location so that he could capture him, but things went awry. When Dexter injected Boyd with M99, Boyd quickly shot him with a trang dart gun, and they both ended up in the emergency room. (An alligator was never actually seen in this episode.) Gallery 0 Dexter and gator.PNG|Dexter walks past a gator 1 Gator snaps at Dexter.PNG|Gator warns Dexter 2 Doakes and gator.PNG|Doakes encounters a gator 3 Dexter extracts arm.PNG|Dexter extracts an arm from a gator Alligator Trivia * An estimated five million American Alligators live throughout the southeast United States, with well over a million living in the state of Florida. The U.S. is the only nation on earth where both alligators and crocodiles live together. American crocodiles are much fewer in number, with only about 2,000 living in Florida. * American alligators live in freshwater environments, such as ponds, marshes, wetlands, rivers, lakes, and swamps, as well as in brackish habitats. In late spring, they travel looking for mates and may be found in urban areas, such as golf courses, college campuses, drainage systems, or swimming pools. * Alligators are carnivorous. They mainly prey on animals they can kill and eat with a single bite, such as fish, waterfowl, insects, snails, crustaceans, worms, turtles, and small mammals. Large alligators may kill deer, Florida panthers, other alligators, black bears, calves, foals, goats, hogs, and full-grown cattle and horses. They frequently take domestic dogs and cats. Prey that cannot be eaten in a single bite is grabbed and dragged into the water to drown. The gator then spins wildly until bite-sized chunks are torn off. This is referred to as a "death roll." Alligators are the apex predator throughout their distribution. In Florida, feeding wild alligators at any time is illegal. * Fatal alligator attacks on humans do not happen often, although a dozen or more bites are recorded each year.flgatorbites References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Wildlife Category:Indexter